Sreaming For You
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Who knew that one scream in the theatre would change so much. Troypay. Set during HSM3 after 'Scream'. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Screaming For You

disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- I saw HSM3 yesterday!!! It was great, htough I felt they left a lot unsaid. And not enough Sharpay. Though did you hear Ashley during 'Just wanna be with you' it was so lovely. It was like crying at the end. It was emotional. But all in all, great movie. And during 'Scream' my favorite song from the movie (That and 'Walk Away') I thought it'd be cool if it were Sharpay in the theatre instead of Ms. Darbus.

Troy Screamed. As loud as he possibly could, he screamed. He had basically broken into the school (Though it hadn't been locked) and ran around the school, feeling sorry for himself. He didn't know if it was all the pressure of the future or because of Gabriella leaving, but he was in deep. He was stressed and confused ans scared. He may not admit it to others, but a part of him just hated the idea of following in his father's footsteps. He loved his dad, but he'd been following his his dad's foot steps for years. He just wanted to be himself. And with the added pressure of being accepted into Julliard and having to decide over that, it was enough to make his head spin. So he did the one thing he thought might help him now. He screamed.

"Troy..." Came a familar voice from behind the curtains. Troy turned in suprise and was shocked to see who was there.

"Sharpay...? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." She smiled, sitting at the end of the stage.

Troy studied her curiously. She was wearing jeans (very unlike Sharpay) and an oversized hoodie tied in the back (also very unlike Sharpay). He also noticed that the hoodie...was a basketball hoodie. It was a wildcat hoodie too. "Who's hoodie is that?" He aksed, knowing that it had to be one of the guys on the teams.

Sharpay looked up and smiled softly. "Zeke's. It's warm."

Troy nodded, smiling at how...sweet, she seemed. "So you and Zeke are together huh?"

"We're going to prom." She was silent a moment before taking a breathe and asking, "Gabriella still coming down for the prom?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I bet you have your dress all picked out and everything. Wanna look great for being crowned prom queen huh?" He said, nudging her a bit.

"I don't think that's going to happen. But yeah, I have my dress and everything ready."

"Cool."

"So um...do you mind me asking why you were just screaming your head off back there?" She asked with slight amusement and concern.

"I um...I..." He stuttered. This was Sharpay, why should he tell her what's going on. They weren't even that close after all.

"Don't try lying. I'm a good people reader. And I don't judge, depite what all might think."

He sighed. "Gabby left. My dad's freaking out on me, and I'm freaking out on myself."

She nodded slowly, almost like a theripts would do while their patient went on a rampage of emotions and feelings. Troy, noticing she wasn't going to say anything comtinued. "But I'm fine. I can handle it."

"Liar."

Troy looked at her with curiousity, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to be fine Troy. You're going to think it over and over until it drives you crazy and you're forced to make a desicion that you may not want to."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

She stayed silnt, playing with her fingers. "Nothing."

"Liar."

She gave him a sharp look. "It's nothing. It's just..."

.

"Things aren't turning out like you planned?" He guessed. Though it was a pretty good guess. He was sure it was happening like that for everyone else.

She nodded sadly. "I've wanted to go to Julliard since I was a little girl. It was my dream and now...now that dream is over."

"You don't know that. You can still get in." He said comfortingly.

She scoffed. "Please we all know it's between you and Ryan."

"I'm not going though."

"Then me and Ryan. It doesn't matter. I never get anything that I work for. The musical last year, Gabriella got. You last summer, Gabriella already had. Prom queen, I'm sure Gabriella has that locked up. And now Julliard...you, Ryan, or Kelsi have. Not me."

"Sharpay..."

"No, no. It's fine. It doesn't matter." She sighed, standing up. "You were right. Our futures are going different directions. I mean, I may never see half the people from the school ever again. Truthfully, I can't say that's the worst thought I've ever had. I mean...I've made a lot of mistakes through the years. With you, Gabriella, everybody. Maybe I don't deserve Julliard."

Troy stood up instantly. "Of course you do." He reassured. "You're really talented and you've worked hard for everything you've accomplished."

"And what have I accomplished exactly? The fear of East High? Ice Queen? The bitch who tried to destroy Troyella, the perfect couple? The drama queen?" She questioned, a new softness in her voice.

"I never belived you were any of those things." And he truely didn't. "And I don't believe anybody else does either."

"Excuse me, but have you heard Chad when he speaks of me?"

Troy shook his head. "He doesn't say half the things you think he proabably does. And I'm being honest, you're a good person when you just let you're guard down and let people in. Like, tonite for example. You're bing nice. We were sitting downa nd talkign about actual life...Shar, that's the real you. Not the ice princess."

"You honestly believe that?" She asked with a spark in her eye.

"I honestly do." He replied, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear gently.

"I don't deserve what you just said...but thanks. Now my only problem is that I may have to go to college with Chad." _**(Didn't they end up going to college together? Or the same college?)**_

Troy chuckled. "Hey, you might be going to college with me too."

"Oh, wow." She said with glum. "That's a thought to cheer me up."

Troy laughed and nudged her. "Your'e sarcasm there was harsh Shar. Real harsh."

"You know, maybe going to school with you wouldn't be so bad. Better than starting out knowing no one." She stopped for a second as if thinking. "Actutally, that might make things easier."

"Oh, relax. You're a greta person Sharpay. Just show people that you are."

"You're right. I just need to show people that I can be different. And maybe start by trying my best to do Gabriella's job in the play." She said quitely.

Troy nodded slowly. Then it all rushed back to him, Gabriella leaving, his dad. Ugh, life sucked. "You have a lot of talent Sharpay. You'll do great." He said, almost sounding rehearsed.

"You really don't want to do this play with me do you Troy?" She said quitely, causing Troy to look straight at her, still saying nothing. "I know how much you wish it was gabriella instead, but-"

She didn't get the chance to finsih, because the weirdest thing happened. Troy had kissed her. The guy, Troy Bolton, who was suppose to be so in love with Gabriella Montez, team captian, and who for the past three years had been having an on and off again battle with Sharpay Evans, was kissing her. Who saw that one coming?

She pulled away and stared at her feet. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"Don't be a smartass."

He smirked and lifted his chin. "I wasn't." Then, again, the weairdest thing happened. He kissed her again. Life at East high never dissipoints to suprise.

-----

_What do you think? Good, bad? Tell me. It took me three days to write, lol._

_oh, and I just got facebook so if u want to add me as a friend just ask and I'll give u my email, cuz I really don't wan tto just give it to everyone, lol. Let me know. Laterz._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- Okay, so I got quite a few reviews for 'Screaming for you' so I decided to turn it into a story since quite a few people seemed to think it was one anyway. I'm just going to see where it goes right now and if It doesnt' go too well I can always stop it, but I just wanted to write more and see if you liked it.

-----

Sharpay huffed, moving back and forth between people through a crowed hallway, her books held tightly to her chest. She had always thought of going to Julliard for college, but when that hadn't worked out, she went to U of A. She found going to U of A to be a new experience. She had always been the queen, so as you say it, but then coming here she was suddently knocked off her thrown and de-crowned. To put it lightly, it sucked.

But she knew that Ryana nd Kelsi, who had gotten teh Julliard scholarships, really deserved them. She was happy for them, really. And the experience of going to this school she knew was going to be a lot of first week had been crazy, her second restless, and now her third, suprising. She just didn't know that yet.

----

"Please Troy, help me out here."

Troy sighed and grabbed Chad's cell phone, taxting quickly and then handing it back to Chad. "Fine. I told Taylor that you havn't once checked out another girl. Okay?"

"Thank you man. She's been on my case since she went off to Yale. I think she thinks I'm going to cheat on her or something."

"And that's why you shouldn't." Troy responded. Though U of A basketball had been his number one choice all through out college, it was suprising to actually be here. He had at first questioned on if he should go to Berkley to be with Gabriella, but something had changed his mind. Something with blonde hair, brown eyes,and happened to be going to the same school. So he had broken it off with Gabriella to come play basketball with Chad. Predictible, right?

"Well you're not tide down and I don't see you looking for anyone new." Chad stated as they left the cafiteria.

"Oh, I'm looking." He muttered, more to himself.

"For who exactly?" Chad asked, eyeing him curiously.

Troy arched his back and cleared his throat. "Nobody. What are you talking about? What's up with you? Why are you asking all these questions? What are you, my stalker?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I know somethings up now. You always accuse people of stalking you when you're nervous."

"Do not."

"You once accused the mail man of stalking you because you were worried about your parents seeing your report card."

"It was once time okay."

"Yeah, whatever." Chad said, rolling his eyes again. "Oh...my...GOD!" Chad exclaimed, dropping his books to the ground.

"What?" Troy questioned in suprise.

"It's...it's..." He stuttered, pointing a blonde walking down the hallway.

"Oh my God, it's-"

"Sharpay!" Chad screamed out, signaling her to come over. She must have heard because she looked up and smiled when she saw them, tossing a more slightly nervous smile at Troy though.

"Hey guys." She greeted, giving Chad a quick hug and Troy a slightly awkward one.

"Hey, I knew you were here but I hadn't seen you. How's it been going?" Chad asked, actually being nice. Chad and Sharpay had put aside their differences at graduation. They decided that since they were going tot eh same school they would have to learn to get along. And so far, that was working well.

"Good." She answered with a smile. "It's pretty crazy being here, but it's been good. You guys like it so far?" She asked as she began to walk with them. both Chad and Troy were a little suprised how nice and sincere she sounded. She didn't even sound or look like the ice queen anymore. But so far, they were enjoying the new Sharpay.

"It's been awsome. I have this class where I get to blow up stuff like everyday." Chad explained excitedly.

"He may be in college, but his brains gotten no bigger." Said Troy with amusment.

Sharpay laughed. "Well I have to get to class but I still have your guys numbers so I'll give you a call later and maybe we can hang out."

"That'd be cool. What dorm are you in?"

"I'm in the third building. Second floor."

"Cool, so are we." Troy smiled.

She returned the smile and nodded. "Cool. I guess I'll see you later. Bye guys." She said before running off to get to her next class.

Troy looked after her with a smile, to which Chad took notice to.

"Dude, it's Sharpay. Stop starring."

"It's not that it's...." He sighed. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Hey, who am I gonna tell?"

"Right. Well, something sort of happened between me and Shar before graduation last year. It's sort of the reason Gabby and I broke up too."

Chad stared at him in shock. "You slept with her?"

"What? No! We only kissed. get your mind of out of the gutter man." He resonded, slapping him over the head.

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"Well you know what happens when you assume." Troy said, putting his hands in his pockets as they left the building and let the cool fall air hit them.

"No, what happens?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't know then I'm not telling you." You said, walking away and leaving Chad alone on the building steps.

"I don't need you. I can figure it out myself." He mumbled, taking out his phoen and dialing a number. "Hey Tay, what happens when you assume?"

---

_Okay, this is just to se if I want ot continue this, so if you want me to the please let me know so I can continue it. And I'm sorry it's so short._

_And did you guys see the pics from Australia when Zac, V, and Ash were there? Ash and V were cute. They were holding hands and Ashley had her arm around Vanessa. It was kinda odd because they were more affectionate then Vanessa and Zac were even. _

_It was nice seeing them all hanging out. They should more often, though I would like to see Ashley and Zac hanging out more though, like...alone. That would be cute._

_And though I'm sure none of you relaly care, but I have my top three fave songs at the moment. _

_Addicted-Saving Able_

_Crush- David A._

_If I were a Boy- Beyonce (which I'm listening to right now. I love these songs, lol.) Check them out if you havn't already._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- I had my first performance for drama today. We went to four different school and did two different skits at each. It was a lot of fun, but incredibly tiring. We were all like laying backstage trying to sleep, lol. But I'm relaly tired so I just decided to write something. And that somethign was this. And tomorrow me and a couple friends are going to go to see HSM3 and dance and sing obnoxiously to the songs, haha. Though we're not gonna do it until the end so we don't get kicked out :)

------

Chad cleared his throat as he read out loud the history of a past American poet. He sighed after five seconds and turned to look at the disgrunted blonde sitting next to him, her head on the desk.

"Um...I need help." Chad said quitely, poking the girl lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes you do, but I don't have three years to hear about them all." She replied, her head still on the table.

"See, this is why we can't be besties Sharpay. You're mean to me."

"Well you spent four years of high school calling me an ice princess."

"Because you were always mean to me. See my point?" He gave a grin as Sharpay simply rolled her eyes.

"I can't belive I got partnered with you for this project. Does the professor hate me or something? Is she out for me?" She rambled, looking over notes.

"Don't know, but if she tries to rape you, run away and scream for help."

Sharpay shook her head and slapped him over the head. "Chad...reallly?" She asked with utter amazment.

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Okay then. Now please explain this british twit from the 19th centry. I get none of it."

Sharpay sighed and took the book from his hand and read it over. "Chad, this is one of the most famous poets from our time."

"I've never heard of him, so I don't think he's too famous."

"Have you ever even heard of one poet?" She asked with slight annoyance.

"No...but I know all about Michael Jordan."

"Of course you do." She mumbled, putting her head back ont he desk for the fifth time today.

"Hey you two." Came a familair voice from behind the two. They turned to see Troy behind them, one hand resting on the back of Chad's chair and the othter on the back of Sharpay's. Sharpay, despite herself, liked the feeling of him being so close. "How's it going?"

Sharpay made eye contact with him, mouthing 'help me'. He laughed and placed a hand on her back. _Great, more chills. _She thought sarcastically to herself.

"It's okay. Hey, have you ever heard of this guy?" Chad asked, holding up the book for Troy to see.

"Yeah, I have."

"Great." Chad grinned, picking up his backpack and standing up. Then placing Troy in his seat instead. "You help with the report. I've got a hot date."

"What about Taylor?" Troy asked as Chad hurried out the door. He might have protested to having to help Chad with his report, but he was glad he would actually have some time to finally talk to Sharpay.

"I meant with the guy at the hot dog stand." Chad replied matter-of-factly. "What kind of guy do you think I am?" He muttered, walking out the library.

"So how's it really going?" Troy asked as he a

"Murder me."

"That bad huh?"

"That bad." She said, once again putting her head on the desk.

"I'm sure it's not so bad." He said. Sharpay gave him a sideways glance. "Okay, maybe it is."

"Yup."

There was an awkward silnce until Troy decided to break it. "So, uh...we really havn't had a chance to talk yet."

"Talk about what?"

"What happened before graduation." He said slowly, glancing at her through the corner of his eye in a shy way.

"Oh...the whole thing in the theatre?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"I kind of havn't reallly thought of it much. I mean I've been so busy and I assumed you were still with Gabri-"

"I'm not." He cut her off quickly.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know how you felt about it."

"Yeah, neither do I. That's kind of the problem."

She nodded, looking back down at the books. Troy sighed and browk the silnce again. "How come your so different?"

Sharpay looked up, looking suprised. "I've changed?"

"Since that thing in the theatre, when you were acting all nice. And now you don't act like the old Sharpay at all. Not that I'm complaning or anything. I uh...kind of like this Sharpay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. They starred at each other for a while until Troy finally got the nerve to lean in until their lips met. Just like in the theatre.

"Troy, wait." Sharpay said, pulling away. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I kind of like you." He said slowly, slightly confused.

"No, the first time."

"Um...I don't really know really. You were just acting so differently...it was just," He paused, sighing. "I don't know."

Sharpay looked down, nodding slightly. "I have to go." She said, gathering her stuff and getting up to leave. Troy instantly stood, grabbing her wrist softly.

"Shar-"

"Just let me go." She said softly. He looked down and released her wrist and she quickly made her way out. Troy sighed, starring att he door she had just left through.

-----

"I don't know what to do." Sharpay complanied over her phone.

"Give him a shot." Ryan's voice advised from the other end.

"But what if it ends badly?"

"How will you know if you don't give it a shot? I mean, you've liked the guy since freshman year."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It was a small crush."

"An obsession." He corrected.

"Oh, whatever." She huffed. "What do I do?"

"Is he with Gabriella still?"

"No."

"Are you with Zeke?"

"Never was."

"Do you like him?"

"Unfortunitly."

"Then sis, go get your man." Ryan said. Sharpay, even though she couldn't see him, just knew he was smiling.

"Gosh, you sound so gay when you say that." Sure, sharpay may have changed, but sibling arguments were forever.

-----

_I tired. I sick. I have long day. I go sleep._

_sorry for any spelling errors. I checked, but probably missed some._

_Leave a review please! Even though I know this chapter sucked. It would make me feel better! _

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N- I hadn't written in a while so I really wanted to, but ti's not that great. I'm kind of upset right now. But the next chapter will hopefully be better. I have a lot planned for it.

-----

"Troy."

"Sharpay."

Chad looked between the two with curiouslity. Ever since the other day they had been avoiding each other. Chad thought it might calm things down if the three of them went out to eat, but things were just awkward. He'd tried asking Troy, but got nothing. He was a tad afraid to ask Sharpay though.

"Chad..." Chad said slowly, partly trying to break the tension, partly because he felt a little left out.

Sharpay cleared her throat, taking a seat on the other side of Troy. "So uh...what's up?

"Not much. I havn't seen you around." Troy said, starring right at her. Which only caused her to figit a little.

"I've been busy."

"Sure." Troy nodded, somewhat sarcastically. Sharpay chose to ignore it.

"Okay." Chad said, breaking the tence silence. "What's going on between you two. You two have barely said three words to each other all week."

"I've been busy." Sharpay excused.

"Sure you have." Troy muttered, looking down at his plate. He was still a little upset that after running off after their kiss the other day she'd been avoiding him ever since. He had even tried calling and texting her, but the only responce he got was a voicemail from her saying she just needed time to think about some things, and that was it.

"I have." She hissed, obviously catching what Troy had said.

"Busy what? _Thinking _about things?"

"You're a jackass."

"I just want to know why the hell you're avoiding me. What I did wasn't that bad and I seem to remeber, you kissed me back!" He half whispered, half shouted.

"I just needed to sort some things out. Why can't you understand that?"

Troy shook his head. "Do you know why I broke up with Gabriella? Because I had feelings for you."

She scoffed. "Probably more like guilt for kissing me the first time."

"Again....you kissed me back!" He fired back.

"Well, that was a mistake."

"Well maybe the second kiss was a mistake then too." He said, trying to hide the little amount of hurt that had settled in his eyes.

"I guess so."

There was a long pause until Troy, sighing, stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Not bothering to say another word. Sharpay, realizing what all she had just said, followed him out. Leaving Chad alone.

"What the heck? Now I have to pay? This is bogus!"

---

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, trying to catch up to him. Troy turned around, looking quizzingly at the blonde.

"What?" He asked once she had reached him. "Tell me that you need more time to think?"

"Would you just shut up for a second, please?"

"Well I guess parts of the old Sharpay are still exsiting."

She glared at him. "I'm trying to say something here."

"Fine. What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fine if that's wh-" He paused, facing Sharpay with question. "Wait, did you just apologize?"

"Yes..."

"But...you never do that."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, turning away and starting back down the street. "Fine, forget it."

"Wait, hold on." He said, grabbing her hand and turning her back around. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that...you were right."

"I was what?" He asked, looking shocked. "I was right?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes you jackass."

Troy smiled, ignoring her jackass comment. "What was I right about?"

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you anymore." She said so innocently that Troy just had to laugh. She looked like a little girl who'd just gotten her cookie stolen. It was adorbale, in Troy's opinion.

"No, tell me."

"Fine." She huffed, then took a breathe before muttering, "You were right. I did kiss you back."

Troy grinned. "Yeah, you did. Why?"

"Because maybe, possibly, in a way, I may, sorta...like you." She muttered, looking down to hide her blush.

"Really? You like me too? Are you sure?"

Sharpay laughed and nodded. "Yes, though I don't see why exactly. Maybe instead of a pedicurist I should hire a theripist."

"Haha." Troy replied sarcastically. "So this means I like you and you like me too right?"

"I guess."

"So..."

"So what?" She asked, holding her hand out in question.

Troy shook his head, moving closer to her and putting an arm around her wait. "So..." He whispered, nearing her even more.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm trying to kiss you so shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up. You shut up."

"Sharpay, you're not making this process go any faster and you're totally ruining the moment." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Opps, sorry." She giggled. "Procede."

Troy grinned at her, and finally kissed her. This time without her tell him to shut up or pushing him away. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing passionatly. One of his hands on her cheek, the other around her wait, bringing her closer. Her hands on the back of his head and neck. After a couple minutes they pulled away from lack of air, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you didn't push me away this time." He murmered, carassing her cheek with his hand.

"So am I." She smiled.

Troy simply smiled back, capturing her lips once again.

Meanwhile.....

Chad looked at the two through the restaruant window in shock. "Oh...now I get it." He muttered to himself, looking down at the bill for the food. "I get to pay the bill while he gets to make out with Sharpay. Not fair."

-----

_Sorry it's a short chapter, but it just kind of worked out like that. Next chapter...Gabrirella and Taylor return. Dun dun dun. Haha, it's going to be bad. And I just love the line "I'm trying to kiss you so shut up." It so sounds like something Sharpay would say. I love that Troy says it though. _

_ANyways, I've been sick the past week so I havn't been able to get on but hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review!_

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N- I just read Twilight. The entire book in two days. I'm still craving more. That book is addictting man. But I so love it. Especially the line "I fall when I run." Or something close to that. I don't know why that's my favorite but it is. Anyways, I was thinking of doing a story kind of based off of it. But for now, just read this story, haha.

-----

"So then he called and was like, sorry I can't go out with you because my sister's in town. Then I saw him at teh mall holding hands with some chick. Can you believe him?" Babbled on one of Sharpay friends, Bethany. They were roomates, so Sharpay had pretty much gotten stuck with her.

"That's horrible." Sharpay tried to console, though it sounded more like a question. She instantly regretted saying anything. Bethany continued talking about her cheating boyfriend.

As soon as Sharpay had turned to corner she felt herself being pulled aside, too fast to catch by what. She felt a pair of familair lips press against hers, and quickly melted into the kiss, but pulled away shorty.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend." she protested, pouting slightly.

"Oh really? Where's this boyfriend guy? I might have to kick his ass." Troy smiled, playing along with her little game.

"His name just happens to be Troy Bolton. I don't think you could take him."

"Wow, Troy Bolton huh? Lucky girl." He grinned, leaning into kiss her again.

She pulled back, glaring. He quickly corrected himself. "Lucky guy, I mean."

"Uh-huh." She smiled, capturing his lips once again. He quickly responded, putting his hand on her cheek.

They pulled away smiling. "Lucky lucky guy." He murmered, kissing her once again.

Bethany looked at them in disgust, scoffing. "Ever heard of no PDA?" She muttered, walking away.

Sharpay pulled away grinning. "Well it got Beth out of my hair for a while, so thank you."

"Not a problem baby." He said, kisisng her again. He put an arm around her shoulder as they started to walk down the hall of the large school. "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. He gave her a curious look and she sighed. "Okay, I was hoping..."

"On what?"

"That you'd go with me to the play they're putting on tonight." She asked hopefully, her eyes sparkling.

He tried to fight it. He really did. But she was just...irrisistable to him. It was impossible to say no to her, and he'd learned that fast. "Fine, okay."

"Yes! Thank you." She cheered, kissing his cheek. .

"No problem. Anything for you." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Aww."

"Pay..." He warned.

"Sorry, you're just sweet." She laughed, kissing his cheek again.

"I am." He said smugly, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother."

----

"That was great." Sharpay complimented at the end of the night and Troy was walking Sharpay back to her room. "Thank you for sitting through three hours of-"

"Tourture?" He teased, though he was serious all the same.

She laughed, kissing him slowly. She pulled back, smiling gently. "Thank you."

"If you really want to thank me then you'll kiss me like you actually mean it." He stated, pulling her close and capturing her lips again. This time the kiss last much longer and was much more passionate. They both pulled back, breathless. "That was better."

She grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks again. And I agree never to drag you to another porformance again. I'll just invite Chad. At least he would sleep through it instead of complaining every five seconds."

He laughed, poking her playfully. "It was a boring play."

"I liked it. I thought it was romantic."

"You're also in love with a fictional character." He pointed out.

"Who?"

"Edward-"

"Cullen!" She squealed, clapping a little. "Yeah, I do love him."

Troy laughed, though his laugh was a little tence. "Sure, a fictional character from a book you have no problem telling you love, but me..." He drifted off, almost regretting his last words. He looked down, fubbling with his zipper, embarassed.

"I love you."

He snapped his head up and saw Sharpay smiling. He grinned. "I love you too." He leaned forward, once again kissing her. This time less roughly and more gently.

"Sharpay!" Came Bethany's annoyed voice before she opened the door, causing the two love birds to break apart. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sharpay simply replied. "Night Troy." She whispered more quitely to him, giving him one last kiss goodnight before entering her dorm room.

Troy walked in a daze back to his room, mostly grinning and occasionally muttering something like 'Darn Beth.' When he got to his room he was shocked to see who was there.

----

"Suprise!" Gabriella yelled as Troy walked through the door. He looked shocked as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was too in shock to hug her back.

"Hey Troy." Chad greeted. "Did you notice Gabby and Tay were here?" He asked, as though Gabriella wasn't still hanging on him.

Troy rolled his eyes, carefully peeling away from Gabriella. "No Chad, I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, well. They're here."

"Thanks." He said bitterely, looking back to Gabriella. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to suprise you." She leaned up a little, whispering this time. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something too."

Troy cringed. This couldn't be good. "Um...we'll talk later. Chad, a moment please." He grabbed Chad's collor, pulling him into the next room.

"Ow, watch the hair dude. I just fluffed it."

Troy ignored him but let go of his shirt. "Are you insane? Why didn't you warn me? What if I had come back with Sharpay, huh? How do you think that would have went over?"

"Um..." He paused, then held up the apple in his hand. "Apple?"

Troy shook his head. "You're an idiot. Go fluff your hair or something."

"Okay." Chad commented, leaving the room again. Troy sighed in frustration and went back to Gabriella and Taylor. "So...what have you two been up to?"

"Not much. Classes, studying. You?" Taylor asked, her voice natural.

"Same."

"Well now that we're all caught up," Gabriella cut in. "Troy, can we take a walk or something?"

Troy looked at Chad for help but he was too busy playing with a strand of his curly hair. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriella with a fake smile. "Sure."

They left, walking around the campus in silnce until Troy finally spoke up. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." She said gently, stopping and turing to him. "Listen, I know that when we broke up that you said it was best and it would be easier for us both but...it's been a while and it's just getting harder." She admitted. Troy felt a pang of guilt, knowing he was about to hurt her.

"Gabriella-"

"I still love you Troy." she confessed, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

He groaned, looking away. "I really wish you hadn't of said that."

"Why?"

He looked back at her. She looked hurt. He looked back to the ground. "Because I don't."

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I mean, I met someone else. I'm in love with someone else." She stood there shocked and started to walk away, but he pulled her back. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I did, but I have to be honest here."

She nodded sadly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I guess I was just an idiot for thinking you still did. Ugh, I don't know why I talked myself into doing this."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could really say.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I'm just...gonna get Taylor. We'll go to a motel or something tonight. Taylor wanted to stay a couple days to be with Chad."

"You don't have to do that Gabrirella. You can stay with us."

"No." She responded instantly. "This will be a lot easier for me." And with that, she was gone. Troy sighed, feeling badly. He deisded it was best to wait until Gabriella and Taylor had left before returning to the was just hoping that the rest of Gabriella's trip was calm. No drama. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out and reading the text.

_**Hey,**_

_**Miss you already.**_

_**-Shar**_

He smiled. He really did love that girl.

----

_After reading Twilight I was in a major mood to write. And I was even thinking of starting a Troypay story kind of based on Twilight. What do you think. Please tell me._

_And review :)_

_-Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N- Another update. Yup. Yup. I just started a story with _plasticlittlespastic _based of twilight. It's a Troypay called 'Vamped'. Please check it out. It's going to be good (mostly because of hte person writing it with me, she's a relaly good writer), so I bet you'll like it.

------

"I don't know what beef you have with those lights, but I doubt it's healthy." Troy chuckled, amused as he watched his girlfriend strugggle to untangle a mess of Christmas lights.

She pouted, obviously annoyed. "They're pissing me off."

"Here, let me see it." He took the lights from her hands, sitting next to her and attempting himself to untangle the mess. It was a minute before he spoke again. "So why exactly are you decorating your dorm room? So Santa knows you're here?" He teased.

"No, I just wanted a semi-normal Christmas for once."

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, slumping back in the large chair they were both sitting in. "Growing up we never really had Christmas. Yeah, we put up a tree and decorations every year, but only for the Christmas party. They all went down the next day. I always hated that. They cared enough to give people we barely knew the whole Christmas package, but not their own kids."

Troy nodded understandingly. He thought that was pretty messed up too. It was kind of a rare thing for Sharpay to talk about her family, except for Ryan. Since he'd been with her he'd learn many secrest from her past. Not good things either. "Well then I guess I'll have to make this your best Christmas ever." He promised, smiling brightly.

She looked at him curiously, to which he simply grinned. "That's not going to be very hard."

"I didn't just mean best Christmas so far. That would be too easy. I mean, the best Christmas you'll ever had. Ever."

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why?"

He shrugged, playing innocent. "Well, it could be that I'm bored, that I want to make you happy, or that I love you. But I'm betting more on the bored thing."

She hit his chest playfully, smiling. "Well thanks so much."

He grinned, pulling her up to stand with him. "Or it could also be the whole wanting to make you happy or being in love with you part."

She grinned, their hands intertwined. "I love you too." She leaned up on her tip-toes (he was a few inches taller) and kissed him lightly on the lips. The light kiss soon turned into a more passionate one. Their mouths batteling, their bodies pressed together as Troy walked back into a wall, getting more leverage. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, finally unbuttoning them all and letting his shirt fall to the floor.

He pulled away for a split second, jsut long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, bringing him back into the kiss. They had been so preoccupied that they hadn't heard the door open.

----

"Yeah, I'd completly forgotten that Sharpay went to school here." Gabriella muttered as she, Taylor and Chad walked down the halls.

"Yeah, and she's totally changed too. She's actually nice." Chad explained, his arm around Taylor.

"Wow, Sharpay Evans nice? Shocker."

Taylor gently elbowed her friend, giving her a firm look. "So where did Troy go to this morning?" She cringed after she said it. Gabriella looked at her sourly. She quickly whispered a 'sorry' for bringing it up. Chad was oblivious.

"Oh, he proabaly went to-"

"Hey Chad." Taylor interrupted, not wanting to upset Gabriella farther. "Is this Sharpay's dorm?" She asked, pointing the door that had the same number Chad had said.

He nodded. "Yup, come on." He went to take whole of the handle to open it, but Taylor looked slightly shocked.

"You're not going to knock?"

"Please." He waved it away. "Me and Shar are like this." He crossed his index finger and middle finger.

"It's Shar and I, Chad." Taylor corrected him.

He looked at her blankly. "I didn't know you and Shar were friends?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, sighing. "Nevermind Chad."

"Okay, then let's go." He opened the door without a second thought. Not the right move.

----

Sharpay gasped, turning around when she heard the shrill cry of Gabriella. She looked stunned. Troy looked dazed. Taylor looked shocked. Chad....didn't look efffected. And Gabriella was showing a mixture of many emotons. Hurt, pain, but the most noticable...anger.

Sharpay took a ragid breathe, almost frightened by her expression. "Gabriella..."

She shook her head, looking back and forth between Troy and Sharpay. Troy was still shirtless, up against the wall, his lips swollen. "What...the...hell? You didn't get back together with me because you're dating...._Sharpay." _She said in disgust, as if saying Sharpay's name might choke her.

Troy nodded, still dazed while putting his shirt back on. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Gabriella." Sharpay tried again, her voice not as quite as before. Not as weak.

"Shut up." She snapped, glaring at Sharpay. "Just shut up. I should have known this was all your fault. That this would happen. What did you do to him, huh? I know this can't possibly be what he wants. Did you promise him money? A job? A good future?"

Troy looked shocked and incredibly offended. He pulled Sharpay back protectievly. "Just be quite Gabriella. You don't know what you're saying."

"It wouldn't be the first time Troy!" She cried desperatly, turning back to Sharpay. "Ever since I met you you've been the same spoiled , bitchy, slut. You've tried to take Troy away, ruin everything for me! You're a horrible person Sharpay!"

Troy had had enough. He was officially pissed off. "Gabriella, get the hell out! You're wrong! You don't even know her! Just get the hell out and leave!" He shouted angerily.

She looked shocked. "I can't believe you're defending her over me. I thought you loved me!" She cried.

"Well I don't. I love her." He glanced at Sharpay. She was holding onto the edge of the chair, her eyes clouded with tears. She looked like she was trying her very hardest to not cry. This made Troy even madder. "Get the hell out Gabriella."

Gabriella shook her head, unable to comprehend what was happening. "You're honestly choosing her over me? The girl that was there for you the entire time while _she,_" Gabriella pointed at Sharpay, who was still lookign about to cry. "was trying to take you away, and ruin everything and everybody. How can you do that?"

"None of us are the same people we were in high school Gabriella. Not you, not me, and not her. Things change. A lot of things changed."

Gabriella looked tearful as she ran out of the room, Taylor following. Chad stood there, obviously unsure what to do. "Troy..." He whispered, looking at Sharpay. "Do you need me to stay?"

Troy glanced at Sharpay and back to Chad. "Just go. I can handle things. Make sure Gabriella and Taylor are okay." Chad nodded, leaving the room also. Troy quickly made his way to Sharpay's side. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Everything..." She muttered, her tears now flowing. Troy tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling. "Everything she said..."

"Was a lie." Troy finished for her, starring straight into her tear filled eyes.

"Was right." She corrected, falling into the chair, Troy next to her.

"What do you mean? Nothing she said about you was true. She was just upset. You know you're not like that."

"But I was Troy." She cried. "I was all the things she said. Spoiled, a bitch, a horrible person."

Troy shook his head furiously, kissing her forhead. "No you weren't. Pay, you're a great person. You always have been. Like I said, everyone has changed since high school. You may have been differnt then, but you're still just as wonderful as you ever were."

"Don't lie to me Troy. You hated me in high school."

Troy shook his head, kissing her head again. "I never hated you Pay. Never. And why does the past matter so much? What's important now is that we're together and that I love you."

She looked up suddenly, frowning. "Why didn't you tell me she was here or that she talked to you and wanted to get back together?"

"I didn't think it was that important. I didn't know how long she would be here and I didn't want to make things dramatic. I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"It wasn't worth mentioning?" She seemed angry now. "Your ex-girlfriend comes back and says she wants to get back together and it's not worth mentioning? And not to mention that she happens to hate me. Troy, I saw the way you two were in high school. While I was in love with you, you were in love with her. And to know that she wants you back it just-" She stopped, rubbing her temples. Troy's hand was frozen on her back.

"Pay...I broke up with Gabriella because I wanted to be with you. I came to school here because you were here. I love _you. _Not her. You."

Sharpay shook her head, her tears forming again. "Maybe it would be better for you to be with Gabriella." She whispered, almost painfully. There was hurt in her voice.

Troy stood instantly. "No. Don't say that. Sharpay, look at me." She looked up. "I love you. Only you. Gabriella means nothing to me anymore."

Sharpay stood too. "I'm going for a walk."

Troy grabbed her hand, looking at her pleadingly. "Please. Just stay here so we can talk."

She pulled her hand away. "I just...need a little time." Was all she said before she ran out of the room. Troy debated if he should go after her, but decided she should calm down a little first. He would go look for her if she wasn't back soon.

He sat back down, putting his head in his hands and screamed. He screamed like he had the night in the theatre when he first disocovered the new changed Sharpay. Their first kiss...the first time he realized he was in love with her. It all started with a scream, and now...it looked as if it were about to end that way too.

----

_Dramatic, huh? I just finished 'New Moon' (which it kind os sounds slightly likeTroy is like Edward, trying to confort Sharpay) and so I was kind of in that mood. And I know it may seem like Sharpay overreating a little, but you have to understand where she's coming from. Imagine how much that would really hurt._

_Well, please review and be sure to check out my new story (a troypay, twilight story) Vamped. Please._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A/N- there's a bit of Chadpay friendship in this one, but I love Chadpay so that works well for me, lol. But don't worry, All will be resolved with Troypay. I can't leave them hanging now can I?

-----

Sharpay continued to walk along campus, feeling dejected and alone as her tears finally came to an end after thirty minutes. She knew she had overreated to things before, but it hurt knowing that Troy use to love Gabriella and learning that she still loves him. She wasn't stupid. She had seen them grow together in high school. She had seen the way they were with each other. Every kiss, every hug, every 'I love you'. She also felt that if he could fall so easily out of love with Gabriella and in love with her that he could just as easily fall out of love with her and fall in love with someone else. And that hurt.

She didn't want to lose him. That was the last thing she wanted but she couldn't decide what was best for him and what was best for herself. It was all making her head spin. She's do anything to just slow it down. Take some breathes and let the world fall from her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't feel this heavily over things, but when you really loved someone, it was hard knowing you may not always be with them.

She sighed, running a shaking hand through her blonde wavy hair. Her brown eyes bored into the sidewalk, almost refusing to look up again. That was until she head her name being called out by a familiar voice.

She turned, attempting a small smile at the crazy haired boy running towards her, but she couldn't quite let it get to her face. A smile wasn't best for her at the time.

"Sharpay!" Called Chad, finally catching up to her. He was panting, almost shivering. She wasn't suprised. It was cold, and there was snow on the ground. "Shar, what are you doing out here? I thought you were talking to Troy? Did something happen? Oh no, did you two break up because I just don't think I could handle that. It's too much."

Despite herself, Sharpay smiled, shushing him. "No Chad. I just needed some air. To think about some things. Did you find Taylor and...Gabriella." She tried not to tremble at the name.

"Yeah, they went to go talk, so I was on my way back to the dorm but saw you and, well...you know the rest."

She gave a half smile. "Thanks Chad. I think I'll be going back to my-" She paused. Where would she go? She couldn't go back to the dorm where Troy would be. Chances are he was probably waiting for her there. She didn't know if she could talk to him just yet. "I think I'm going to go get some coffee."

He nodded. Then smirk. "I'll come with you."

"No, Chad. It's okay, you don't ha-"

"Don't even try to be stubborn Shar. I'm coming. You're obviously upset and I'm not just going to leave you like this. I know you want to think about things but I think I can help you. If you let me." She starred at him. He was completly sincere. Not a trace of humor on his face. She smiled, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Starbucks okay?"

"Great." He grinned, leading the way to his truck.

----

"Shar..." Chad started carefully. She had been quite for way too long. "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded, snapping from her daze. "Sure."

"You know how I feel about Tay right?"

She nodded, confused by his question. "I guess. I havn't been around you both together a lot, but I know you love her."

"Exactly." He grinned. She didn't get it. "I love her. More than anything. I may not always show it, but she means the world to me. I have like ten pictures in my room of her alone and about thirty on my phone." He paused and chuckled. "Yeah, it's stalkerish, but it's love. I would do anything for her."

She smiled. He meant every word he'd said. "That's sweet. Really sweet Chad."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly the point. The point is Shar....that's how Troy feels for you." She was about to protest, but he beat he to it. "I know you think that he felt the same about Gabriella, but believe me. I was there for everything. He didn't. It wasn't the same. What they had was more of a crush...an innocent high school fling. They just thought it was love. I could see in Troy's eyes, there was nothing more than a strong crush. And then you came into the picture and all that changed. He loves you Sharpay. He really, truely, honest to God, loves you. You're all he thinks about, you're all he talks about. He even dreams about you."

"How would you-"

"He talks in his sleep." He explained quickly. "I share a room with the guy. All he does his say you're name. Even before you started dating. I thought it was quite entertaining at first, but then things moved up to be a little more....pg-13....rated R."

She nodded, wincing a bit. She hadn't been aware of all this. "Se he honestly loves me?"

"Have you not been listening to me? God, that's so rude. And here I was trying to help you." He turned away, playing offended, but grinned when she laughed.

"Sorry pal." She said, amused. "But I really am grateful for what you just told me. It does make me feel better."

"Well....that's what Chadikins here is for."

"And to think...I didn't use to like you...at all." She said, looking thoughful.

"Yeah...I didn't like you either."

She stood, smiling still. "Thanks Chad....this has been...insightful."

He stood. "I'll get my truck. I'm guessing you want to see Troy now?"

"Yeah, I do."

Chad smirked. "Okay, then I'll just leave you two alone." He grinned, looking over her shoulder.

She turned, seeing Troy standing behind her. His eyes were sorry and silently apologizing. Sharpay's face twisted into confusion.

"I texted him." Chad explained, noticing her expression. "Talk, hash things out. Good luck." He said, patting Troy on the shoulder before walking out of Starbucks.

Sharpay and Troy simply starred at each other for a while. Both a little too afraid to say anything because they were afraid how the other would respond. It was making things awkward.

"So...you were talking to Chad?" Troy asked cluelesly, pointing towards the door.

Sharpay laughed despite herself. "We've been standing here two minutes and that's all you thought of to say? And why something so obvious? I would think you would want to know something about why I ran off like I did or why I overreacted the way I did. I know you're proabably a little mad about that, and I'm really sorry. I just needed to clear my head but I should have just stayed and talked to you, but I guess I was just-"

"Sharpay." Troy interrupted, putting a finger to her lip. "Don't apologize. I should. I'm the one who should be saying sorry right now. All this was my fault."

"None of it was your fault."

"None of it was yours either." He took her hand, sitting her down and sitting down beside her at a table. "I know things back at school were...really bad. And Gabriella-" His jaw tightned a little at the name. "Was out of place. She was way past the line and she had no clue what she was talking about."

"But Troy-"

"Just hold on. You had every right to react how you did. I probably would have to if I was in your place. But I want you to know that I have absolutely no feelings for her. She's the past Sharpay. I love you. I know you may not want to believe me right now, but her being here doesn't change how I feel about you. I do love you. And it's just that simple."

She paused a moment, waiting to see if he would say more. When he didn't, she smiled. She leaned up, pressing her lips softly to his. "I love you too." She murmered against his lips.

She felt him smile, then pull her closer and respond more to the kiss.

----

_Sorry it's a very short chapter but I couldn't write more. Sorry. _

_Hope you liked it anyways._

_Please review!_

_-Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- First suprise, first time

A/N- Merry Christmas!!

---

As soon as Troy opened the door he rushed to his best friend, trapping him in a bear hug. "Thank you so so so much man. You're the greatest."

Chad pushed him off and smirked. "I take it you and Shar are back together?"

"Yeah, we just got back from the diner and she told me what you said to her. Thank you so much man. Not just for convincing her to talk to me, but also for looking out for her."

Chad shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm just happy things worked out for you guys."

"Yeah, because of you. I'll tell you what. When we have kids we'll name our first born Chad. You know, unless it's a girl. Then we'll name her Chadice. Unless Shar says no then you're just plain out of luck man."

Chad laughed and nodded slowly. "Thanks, and in return I won't beat the crap out of you for calling me Chadice in the third grade."

"You're still on that? It was a long time ago man. I said I was sorry."

"That name stuck through middle school!"

Troy laughed and sat down. "Sorry. Anyways, are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah. You coming back too?"

"Nope." Troy grinned. "I have a special suprise for Shar. I'm giving her the best Christmas ever."

"Well if that doesn't get you laid I don't know what will." Chad commented on his way out the door, but was hit with a pillow before he made it out. "What did I say?"

Troy shook his head. "Go before I hit you with something more deadly."

Chad quickly made his way out the door.

----

"Yeah, I'm fine Ry-" Sharpay said, continuing her dailey phone conversation with her brother. "Everything's good-Why would I be lying?- Why would that even-Yes, I'm still blonde-Hey! You do realize you're blonde too right?-yeah, that's what I thought-That sounds gay Ry, don't say that-No, I didn't just question you're sexuality I just said you were being gay-okay, maybe I did-fine, whatever.-I have to go, love you-okay, bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh and collapsed into the chair next to Troy, who instantly wrapped his arm around her.

"How's Ryan doing?"

"He's good. Sometimes talking to him is very tiring, but I still really miss him." She explained, sadness showing in her features. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Why doesn't he come for Christmas?" Troy suggested.

"He can't. He has to work. Ugh, this is so bogus."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Hey, I promised you a great Christmas didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're going to get a great Christmas. I have everything planned out. It'll be fantastic."

She sighed, but smiled to him. "Thanks." She said, giving him a kiss. "But you do know that Christmas is in a couple days right? Tomorrow is Christmas eve."

"Look how little faith you have in me. Don't worry baby. I have this all under control. Nothing can bring us down this Christmas."

----

"Shar, guess what?" Asked Sharpay's friend Olivia after class.

"What?"

"John is taking me home this Christmas to meet his parents. Can you believe it? I'm so excited." She almost squealed.

Sharpay laughed at her excitement. She really liked Olivia. She was nice and smart. Plus she was also a drama major, so she and Sharpay had a lot in common. "Well good luck."

"Thanks. So are you going home with Troy for Christmas or the other way around?"

"Neither way. That I know of anyways. Troy's planning this big suprise for me for Christmas. He says he wants to give me the best Christmas ever."

"Aw, that sounds so sweet." Olivia gushed. Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Except that I have no idea what to plan for. But I don't think it's going back to our home town. I've already met his parents numours times. His dad was our gym teacher and the school's baskteball coach. And he knows I don't really want to see my parents, so I have no idea."

"Oh, maybe he's going to purpose."

Sharpay laughed. "Ha, that's funny. We've only been dating a few months I don't think-"

"It's possible." Olivia cut her off. "You never know."

"But still, I don't think so. I don't know, he won't even hint at it."

"Aw, sorry." She said, giving a smile. "Oh, there's John. I'll catch up to you after break. Have a merry Christmas."

"You too. And have fun with John."

"Will do." She smiled, giving her a wink before running off to catch up with her boyfriend. Sharpay grinned at the two before making her way back to her dorm.

She was happy to find that Bethany wasn't there. She guessed that she had already left for break. Boy was she glad to have teh dorm to herself for once. She sat down her purse and keys, then saw the flowers sitting on the table. She took out the note and read it with a smile.

_Pay,_

_I know roses aren't a tradional Christmas flower, but I know they're your favorite. __This is just the beginning to your perfect Christmas. Just a little pre-show. You're real gifts will come soon enough. But for now, follow the petals._

_P.S. Yes, I'll clean up the rose petals later. _

_Love you._

_Troy_

She smiled even wider as she looked down to find a trail of rose petals leading down the hall. She follwed them until she ended up at her bedroom door. There was another note on the door.

_Pay,_

_Glad you could make it. Open the door and greet your first suprise._

_Love you even more._

_Troy_

She smiled again and opened the door to find Troy laying on the bed. Rose petals spread everywhere. He had a rose in his mouth and the biggest suprise...he was only wearing Spongebob boxers. She laughed.

"You look...hot."

He grinned and removed the rose from his mouth. "That's why I took off my pants."

She laughed again, taking off her coat and shoes and crawling on the bed too. "I can't believe you did this."

He kissed her, savoring the moment. "There's more to come. But I firgured that this is the first time we've really been alone in a long time, we might as well enjoy it." He said sheepishly, then looked down to less than half naked body. "But only if you want."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I think it's perfect. No crazy roomates."

"No crazy ex-girlfriends." He tossed in.

She smiled and nodded, running her hand over his bare chest. "It's perfect." She whispered, before meating his lips with her own.

This may have only been her first suprise, but she was sure it would be her favorite and definitly her most memorable.

----

_So what did you think? That last chapter didn't have much Troypay, so I decided to try to make up for it. And also, my last chapter didn't do too well, so I'm trying to make up for that also. So I really hope you like it. aNd I am sorry to say that this story is winding down. There may npt be a bunch of chapters after this. Maybe a few or at least a couple._

_Hope you liked it, and please review._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!_

_-Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- Stripper, not hooker

A/N- I figured I would put some humor in here before it got a little too mushy. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's kind of a bad chapter.

----

Sharpay sighed in blissful happieness. She felt amazing. Last night had been amazing. Perfect. Right now she didn't even want to move. She just wanted to stay right where she was, laying in Troy's arms. It was the perfect moment.

"Morning beautiful." Troy whispered in her ear as he kissed her head. "Sleep well?"

She looked up from his chest and smiled. "Perfect. You?"

"Amazing." He grinned, kissing her. "But I have a suprise for you."

"Really?"

He grinned. "Yup. Close your eyes."

She did as she was told until Troy told her to open them again. She opened them to see a very beautiful diamond necklace in a red box Troy was holding. She looked at it in awe. "Troy...it's beautiful."

He pretended to consider it, looking from her to the necklace then shrugged. "Nah. You're better."

She smiled and kissed him eagerly on the lips. "I don't even care if you're getting all mushy. This is so sweet."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Well, that's what a boyfriends for. Now let's put it on." He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her bare neck. As he did he traced his fingers down her bare back and kissed her shoulder. "It looks amazing on you."

"This is really sweet Troy. I wished I'd gotten you something better."

He cupped her cheek, making her look at at him. "Anything you give me I'll love. Because I love you. Besides...I don't think it could get any better than last night."

She giggled, kissing him lightly and pulling the sheets around her bare body. "Hey, where are you going?" Troy asked, reaching for her hand as she beagn to rise from the bed.

"Bathroom. Be right back."

"I'll miss you." He called after her, giving her a boyish grin.

---

"Another suprise? Really? I think the necklace was enough." Sharpay continued on as she and Troy walked hand and hand to Troy's room where he said her next suprise was waiting.

"Well, this you can't wear, but it'll sure brighten your mood." He grinned mysteriously, only him knowing of his plans.

Sharpay tried to read his face, but failed to get any hint what it was about. "You know...I don't really like the myterious James Bond kind of Troy Bolton. I perfer hunky jock."

Troy laughed, leaning down and kissing her. "Have you ever even seen a James Bond film?"

"Ryan tried to get me to watch one once...I ran away crying for my mommy."

Troy laughed again as he open the door to his dorm room to see Chad sitting in the chair watching TV in his boxers. Sharpay giggled and whispered to Troy, "You wear Spongebob and he wears Patrick. I think you guys are getting a little too close."

"Hey guys." Chad grinned, noticing them by teh door. "What have you two been up to...all night long?"

Sharpay blushed, Troy glared. "Nanya."

"Who's nayna?"

"Nanya business." Troy said, taking Sharpay into the small kitchen area and handing her a drink.

"But...I don't get it."

Troy rolled his eyes and Sharpay smiled. "Of course he doesn't."

Troy smirked when he heard a knock on the door. "Oh, there's the next suprise. Shar, you stay here. Chad, you uh...yeah, you just sit there." He said with a certain gleam in his eyes. "I have a little suprise for you buddy."

"Wait," Sharpay interrupted from the kitchen. "I thought it was my suprise."

"It's more of a...treat for all of us." He smirked. He opened the door to reveal an older looking woman, maybe around her fifties, wearing a rain coat. She had wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, making her look even older. Sharpay looked at her and Troy curiously. How was any of this part of her suprise? It made no sence.

"So, where's the boy?" The woman asked, her voice was deep and a little rough. Sharpay figured her for a smoker.

Troy grinned and pointed at the half naked Chad. "Right there. The one with the crazy out of style afro."

"Hey!" Chad interrrupted. "This hair will never be out of style."

The older woman looked at Troy without emotion. "Really? Him?"

Troy laughed at something that Sharpay didn't know about. "Yeah, him."

She nodded and looked towards Sharpay. "You want the girl here?" She asked a little rudely.

Sharpay noticed that Troy got a little more defensive when it came to her. "Yes. I have the music. Tell me when you're ready."

Now Sharpay was really confused. She had no clue at all what was going on. Chad looked the same way. Confused. He threw a glance at Sharpay, who simply shrugged in return, meaning she had no clue what was going on either.

"I'm ready." The lady spoke.

Troy smirked as he started the music. It was the type of music Sharpay usually listened to. It was more like...stripper music. "Oh my God." Sharpay squealed once the older lady started to dance aorund Chad...who looked terrified.

Troy was quickly at Sharpay's side and took her hand, whispering in her ear, "It's okay. Just watch. This is going to be funny."

The older woman removed her trench coat to reveal herself in a very reavealing outfit. Chad looked sick to his stomache. The obvious stripper wasn't exactly...beautiful. She climbed on to the seat where Chad still sat, frozen. She strattled his wait and began to rock back and forth to the music.

Sharpay began laughing histarically. Chad looked about to cry. He was shaking his head, his lips pressed tightly together. Troy was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Troy..." Chad said loudly, his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah buddy?" He asked casually. Sharpay giggled.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too pal."

"I mean it." Chad insisted, now trying to pry the stripper off him. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip out all your hair and feed it to hungry dogs."

Troy and Sharpay shared a 'what the heck look' before Troy answered. "Okay buddy. Whatever you say."

"I hate you, hate you, hate you Bolton." Chad seethed. "You and me, we're through."

Troy chuckled. "Aw, are you breaking up with me Chad?"

"Get this damn hooker off me!" He yelled finally. The stripped looked pissed while Sharpay and Troy laughed again.

"For your information," The stripper began, pointing her finger at Chad. "I'm not a hooker. I'm a stripper."

"You're also still on my lap and I'd perfer if you weren't."

She sighed and romoved herself from Chad's lap, putting her trench coat back on. "Well, I guess my job's done. See you all later." She started towards the door before turning back to Chad. "By the way...cute boxers." She smirked, closing the door behind her. Chad turned slowly back to Troy, who was hiding behind a still giggling Sharpay.

"Honey...please don't let him kill me."

Sharpay shot him a look. "Hey if you go down, you go down alone. I'll throw something heavy on him but other than that, I'm out of it."

"Bolton..." Chad started slowly, walking toward the two.

"Listen Chad, buddy, it was a joke. I thought you'd like it. I mean, a stripper's a stripper right?"

"Shar, I really don't want you to get hurt while I'm killing your boyfriend so I suggested you step aside."

Sharpay did as Chad said, looking carefully between the two. Chad looked ready to pounce, while Troy gave a nervous smile. "Look at it this way Chad...at least I didn't have her bring her whip."

Chad growled and Troy ran. Sharpay laughed more as she saw Chad chace after Troy into the hallway. All she heard as she collapsed on the couch in laughter was a girl from the hallways yelling "Nice boxers baby!" As chad and Troy ran by.

---

_Whoo! Happy '09 everone! I have an awsome new years party/sleepover with three of my best friends so it was pretty cool for me. What about you guys? _

_Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. The next one it'll go back to being all mushy and romantic. And the whole stripper thing was just something random I thought of. Don't worry, there's more suprises ahead. Really sweet ones too. I just thought the stripper part would be kind of funny. _

_Well, hope you liked it and please review! The more reviews I get the more I consider doing a sequil._

_-Peace!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

A/N- I'm on kind of a weird funk today, so my writing kind of suffered. Sorry.

------

"Humph." Was all that Chad replied as Sharpay leaned over him, her hands resting on either side of his chair. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the curly haired boy.

"Chad, please." Sharpay pleased. "It was a joke. One he feels very bad for. He's sorry. You know he's sorry. Why can't you forgive him? You got a free lap dance."

Chad rolled his eyes, his arms tightly over his chest. "It figures you'd stick up for him. This is about high shcool isn't it? I said sorry. I don't still think of you as an ice princess. I actually think you're one of my best friends. Actually, now that Troy is out of the way, you are my best friend. Hey, how about me ditch the dweeb and run off. That'd be fun."

Sharpay grinned. "Yeah, except I happen to love that dweeb. And thank you." She said, smiling genuinly. "I think of you as one of my best friends too. But honestly, you and Troy have been through so much...don't let a stripper some between you two." She shook her head. "That's like a bad Lifetime movie."

"But...ugh, fine."

"You'll forgive him?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, whatever. Send the dweeb in."

Sharpay grinned, opening the door that Troy had been shoved out of so that Chad could calm down earlier. "Troy...he said you can come in." She called out into the hall. Troy looked at her anxiously, taking her hand as they went back into the dorm room.

"Look Chad-"

"Forget it." Chad grinned, rising from his chair. "I'll get you back someday, but for now I'm just screwing with you. Well, except the part about me and Shar running off together." He said, winking to Sharpay.

Troy looked confused. Sharpay laughed. "You get the car, I'll pack the bags Chadikins."

Chad smirked and turned back to Troy, holding out his arms. "Come here man. Show me some love."

"Um...no thanks." Troy said, taking a step away.

"Hug or no forgivness."

Troy sighed. "Fine." He caved, walking hestiantly into Chad's awaiting arms.

Before he knew what happened he was thrown on the floor and being tackled by Chad. "Payback's a bitch!" Chad called as he trapped him in a head lock. Sharpay standing beside, laughing the whole time.

---

"So my darling, are you ready for your next suprise?" Troy purred in Sharpay's ear as they continued their make out session in Sharpay's room.

"I would rather stay here." She said, grabbing his shirt and bringing his lips back to hers feverishly. It only enccouraged her more when she felt him smile against her lips and kiss her back with just as much passion.

"We have a while." He muttered after his lips became free, and before he moved them to her neck.

She closed her eyes in pleasure as he continued, her heart pounding it the way she enjoyed most. "What's the suprise?"

He smirked against her neck. "A suprise."

"You know, if you use all of this romantic stuff you'll never be able to live up to it next year."

Troy chuckled, bringing his eyes to meet hers. "I just promised that this Christmas would be the best ever. Therfore, I have to make the rest of our Christmas's crappy. So this one looks special."

She smiled, but looked at him curiously. "How many Christmas's are you talking about here?"

He chuckled, slowly kissing her again. "Baby, I'm here until you push me out the door. You're not getting rid of me for a very _very_ long time."

"And that's just the way I want it." She replied, capturing his lips once agin as they both fell back onto the bed.

---

"Wow." Sharpay muttered as she and Troy arrived at their destination that night. It was beautiful. He had brought her to an open field, out side of town, where the snow had just fallen, leaving a white blanket on the ground, shining and glistening. She looked on in awe. "It's so...pretty."

Troy chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her out of the truck with him gently. "Well, I have a question for you."

"What?" She asked, her eyes on the open field.

"Have you ever danced in the snow?"

She turned back around to look at him, a huge smile on her face. "No. But I'd love my first time to be with you."

"Me too." He whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. He reached over to the sterio in his truck and turned on the song. Sharpay smiled, reconizing the song intantly. She smiled and gazed at him. It was hers and Troy's song. Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

Without saying anything, she flung herself on him, almost knocking him over when she wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and hugged her back, swinging her around a few times before setting her down and kissing her.

"Come on." He finally spoke. "Our dance floor is waiting."

He took her head, leading her out in the field, the snow falling slightly as she rested her head on his chest, his arms around her waist tightly. They just listened as the song played over and over on repeat, them dancing silently until Troy finally spoke again. "You know I love you right?"

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "Yes. Did you know that I loved you even more?"

"That's impossible. I don't think anyone could love someone as much as I love you."

She smiled, stretching up to meet his lips in a kiss. "I think you're wrong. But since I find it incredibly sweet and faltering, I'm not going to fight you on it."

He chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "This is perfect, you know that?"

"It really is. I don't ever remember being this...happy."

"Me either. And it's all because I got my second chance with you."

She nodded, smiling more. "Who knew being in the theatre at the same time would have changed so much."

"Yeah, I was pretty confused back then. You know, if It hadn't been for you I'd probably be stuck somewhere I hated, doing something I didn't want to."

"Dating your crazy ex-girlfriend." She offered sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Maybe. But I always knew there was something special about you. It took me way too long to figure out though. I wish I had kissed you a long time ago. We could have been dating back in high school."

"I don't know. I think things happen all in good time. Maybe high school would have put too much pressure on us. After all, I was Ice Queen Evans."

"And I was Primo boy Bolton." He sighed. "I'm so glad to finally be away from all that. I'm happy I'm here and with you. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else in my entire life."

She smiled, giving him another sweet kiss. Her lips colder now that they had been out there for about an hour now. "So, is this the end of the suprises?"

"Nope. You still have two more."

"Tomorrow's Christmas though. What all do you have in store?"

He shrugged, putting on his best 'innocent' look. "We'll just have to see won't we?"

She sighed happily, leaning against his chest again. "You're a little too much Troy Bolton."

"That's why you love me right?" He grinned.

She smiled too, her head still resting on his chest comfortably. "More than you know."

---

"I think I'm frozen." Troy laughed as he held his arms around Sharpay, trying to warm her from the had spent two hours out in the snow.

"I'm really sorry baby. I should have thought that through more. I really hope you don't get sick."

"Well, If I do then you'll have to be my servent." She joked, her eyes still shut as she tried to warm herself.

He laughed and noded. "Okay, but first let's get you back to the dorm."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the dorm, but stopped suddenly. Sharpay looked at him curiously. "What?"

Troy smiled, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Turn around. It's your next suprise."

She turned around, shocked at what she saw. Her eyes welling up with tears and she found herself speechless. "Oh my God."

---

_I had a bad day. It took it out on my writing. There's only one more chapter and this story is over. But don't worry, I have ideas for a sequil if you guys want one. _

_Let me know what you think. Please review._

_-Peace!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven- The End.

A/N- Many of you guessed it was Ryan, and you were right. I had this planned for quite some time. And then you get to see the last two gifts given. Enjoy the last chapter. This is it for this story.

---

"Oh my God." Sharpay whispered, speechless for a moment before realizing she wasn't dreaming. She grinned. "Ryan!" She suealed, jumping into her brother's arms.

Ryan caught her easily, swinging her around a couple times before letting her go so he could get a good look at her. "Shar, God, I've missed you so much. You look fabulous."

Sharpay giggled, hugging her brother again. "I can't believe you're here. I thought you had to work?"

Ryan laughed. "Sorry, but the lying was necassary. Or said your _boyfriend." _Ryan hinted, looking slightly toward Troy who standing behind them smiling.

"Troy...you did this?"

Troy shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just asked if he wanted to come. The rest was all him."

Sharpay grinned, hugging Troy and giving him a very thankful kiss. Ryan cringed. "Ew, that's going to take some times to get use to."

----

"So what have you been up to?" Ryan asked, interested in his sister's life, but alos trying to et out information of her and Troy.

Sharpay shrugged. "Not much. School's going good. Made some cool friends. Oh, you'll never believe this. Chad and I...are friends."

Ryan looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, good friends too. Did you ever see that happening?"

"Not in a million years."

Sharpay giggled, happy to finally be able to be with her brother agian. "Everything's so different from high school. I'm really happy Ry. I finally have everything I always wanted, and I did it without being a bitch to everyone."

Ryan laughed. "I always knew you had it in you. I'm really proud of you Shar. You've grown up a lot. And I'm happy to see that you're happy."

Shaparpay giggled again, hugging her brother once more. "I am happy.

"That's great. But now," He started seriously, setting down his cup of hot coco and looking at his sister with a serious expression. "What's going on with you and Bolton?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, stratching her legs across the couch. "Please Ry, don't go all big brother on me."

"I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to." She sighed, knowing he wasn't about to give up. "Fine. I love him, and he loves me. Happy now?"

Ryan thought a moment, and smiled. "Yup."

"Good."

"Hey." Troy called as he slowly peeked through the dorm room door. "Is it okay if I come in for a minute? I just wanted to say goodnight."

Sharpay smiled, and Ryan could see that she really did love him. And if she was happy, that was good enough for him. "Yeah, come on in."

"Thanks." He nodded towards Ryan, and kissed Sharpay forehead. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait." Sharrpay said, sounding excited. "I have my gift for you. Just one minute and I'll go get it." She skipped out of the room...literally. Ryan gave her a funny look and Troy smiled.

Ryan sighed, but smiled. "So Troy, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You love my sister right?"

Troy felt awkwad under Ryan's question, yet answered honestly. "Yes. I really do. A lot."

Ryan nodded. "Then I'm happy for you guys. That's all I needed to know."

Troy looked at him curiously. "So that's all you want to know?"

"Yup. I already know Shar loves you, you love her. And she's really happy. Happier than she's ever been."

"So am I."

Ryan smiled, liking the answer he got. "Good. But I am still Shar's big brother. So...you hurt her I'll kill you."

Troy gave a nervous laugh. "Right. But...don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Well, I would hope not." Ryan smirked. "'Cause it's your ass if you do."

"Ryan!" Sharpay scolded, walking back into the room with Troy's present. "Don't harass him. And making death threats, that's low."

"Just looking out for you."

"Thanks, but I can handle it. Um, could you give me and Troy a moment, please?"

Ryan nodded, standing up. "Sure thing. And just know guys, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Not just on my face. Watch out." He said before leaving the room.

Troy shot Sharpay a look. "You grew up with that?"

She sighed. "It use to be funny. Now...well, yeah."

Troy chuckled, putting an arm around her and sitting htem down on the couch, Sharpay in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. "So, do you want to give me my gift first or should I?"

"You have another gift?"

"I told you I did." He grinned. "It's a really pretty gift too."

Sharpay laughed. "Fine. Let me see."

He grinned again, taking the box out of his pocket. He opened the small box to reveal a single diamond ring. Sharpay gasped. "I know we're way too young to get married, so I figured a promise ring was better. That way, less people freak out."

Sharpay smiled in awe at the ring. "I love your taste in jewlery."

"Well, all the better for you huh?"

She nodded. looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Troy Bolton."

He smiled gently, kissing her slowly. "I love you too Sharpay Evans."

She grinned before handing him his gift. "It's not as good as a ring or necklace, or...a brother. But here."

He opened the gift, to reveal a a black picture frame with a picture of the two of them, kissing at the park one day. He noticed at the bottom of the picture frame it was engraved with the words 'Screaming For You.' He smiled, remembering their first kiss in the thetre after his scream of frustration there. Troy smiled at the memory. It was funny how at the time it seemed his entire world had been falling apart, but now...it was what made his world so great now. Because of Sharpay. He leaned over and kissed her passionatly. "I love this. It's the greastest gift I've ever gotten."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled. "You know, this has been the best Christmas of my life. But I think it had more to do with just the fact that it was with you."

Troy smiled, nodding. "If you think this Christmas was good. Just wait until next year. And the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after-"

"Okay Troy." Sharpay laughed, kissing his cheek. "I got it. It's better for teh rest of or lives."

"Every single day of the rest of our lives." He corrected, pulling the girl he loved more than anything closer and kissing her.

---

_The ending sucked, but all of mine do. This is the end of this story. No more after this. Sad, right? It was kind of hard to put in all the lovey dovey stuff because right now I'm so close to dumping my now, suddenly, jerk boyfriend. Ugh. I just need to take a couple deep breathes. I'm starting to hate guys. Except for the Cullen boys. But they're not even real. So that sucks._

_Anyways, I'm still thinking of doing a sequel so let me know what you think of that idea. _

_And thanks so so much to everyone who has reviewed, read, or anything for this story. You guys are so great. Thanks so much for al of your support and it means so so much to me. I love you guys!!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
